Stuck In Love
by bigtreydawg
Summary: Wonder what Remy and Rogue are doing with their time off. Short story on the two love birds as the cruise across the country. Please Review


Disclaimer: All of the characters are property of Marvel.  
  
Stuck In Love  
  
"Out o' gas!" Remy slammed his palms against the steering wheel. "Das jus terrific."  
  
Rogue chuckled in the passenger seat of the drop top sports car. Ironically the same one her and Bobby were in during their sabbatical to Seattle. She suppressed a tremble. There was no Seattle this time. Just a few weeks away from the X-Men until their powers came back.  
  
"Damn, trapped in da middle o' nowhere," He opened the driver side door. "wat we supposed to do now?" Remy scratched his head and looked over at her for an answer. Rogue just stretched and reclined her seat and looked up at the summer night sky. "I told you we shoulda stopped at da last town but noooo, you say we can make it." He stepped out of the car and leaned against the hood. "Trapped in da middle of Arizona desert wid out a car in sight. Nobody comes downs dees roads dis time a night. Even if they did dey wouldn stop fer us!" Gambit stopped ranting and looked over at Rogue. "What are you smilin about, chere?"  
  
"Yah funny when yah angry." She smiled seductively at him and patted the seat next to her. "We'll think ah somethin' sugah. But right now yah need ta relax, stranded in the middle ah no where on a hot summer night with ya girl. Ah thought ya lived for these moments." She grabbed her cowboy hat from the back seat and pulled it over her face.  
  
"Jus dat we gon' be behind schedule, sure ain't gonna make it ta San Diego by tomorrow and dat's assumin' we get help by tomorrow." He balled his fist. "If we had our powers, you could jus fly up ahead and get help..." He started but was cut off by Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, and if we had our powers you wouldn't be able to touch me, now come here sugah." She reached out her hand.  
  
Remy got back into the driver seat and looked her over. "You takin' dis whole 'stuck in da middle a no where thing' pretty well, chere." He said letting a smile play across his face as he gently took her hand.  
  
"It's kinda romantic, dont'cha think, like the time we spent the night in the car in New Mexico?" She said raising the tip of her hat to get a good look at him as he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Yeah, until da sun come up and gets hot." He got up and moved over to the passenger seat and strattled her waist.  
  
"Wha happened ta living for the moment, we've been on the road for the better part of two weeks now?" She pouted playfully. "You mean you don't enjoy bein' alone with lil' ol' me with no chance of anyone finding us."  
  
Remy laughed for the first time since being stuck as he pulled off Rogue's hat and placed it on his own head. He put his hand on his hips and used a corny country accent that blended real badly with his normal voice. "Now see herr little lady. Seein' as how I'm da Sheriff o' dis herr town..." She reached up and pulled him down by his, almost shoulder length, hair and took her hat back. "Hey give me dat." He said reaching for it but she kept just out of reach.  
  
He easily took both of her delicate wrists in one hand and pinned her down. It felt strange to Rogue not being able to break from his grip if she wanted to. She was enjoying the temporary loss of her powers taking a break from the constant screaming inside her head and the love they made at every roadside hotel they spent the night at. She moaned softly at those beautiful memories as Remy kissed her long slender neck and down to her collar bone. She wanted to run her hands through his hair but he kept a secure grip on her wrists.  
  
"Come on, sugah," Rogue wiggled in his grasp. "Let me go."  
  
"What if Gambit say no?" He tickled her flat stomach with his free hand and resumed kissing her neck.  
  
"Then Gambit don't get any tonight." She said mocking him playfully. He felt him loosen his grip and snatch the hat from her hands and throw it under the driver side seat.  
  
He stared at her with his red on black eyes, admiring each of her distinguishable features. The eloquent slant of her jaw line, the strands of hairs that hung in her face and over her eyes, those beautiful green eyes that pleaded their love and reflected the light given off by the stars that shown overhead.  
  
She looked up at him looking down on her and wanted to cry. Her eyes became glossy as Remy brushed the hair from her face. "Was wrong, mi amore?" He whispered noticing the tears well up inside her eyes.  
  
She smiled and pulled him closer to her. "Ah love you, I really do." She let the tears roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry for everything ah put ya through. I need you Remy, and ah hope you see that. No matter what happens ta us, I want you to know ah love you." 


End file.
